Psycho
by Naniwoiutennen
Summary: Summary: Ryoko is gone... Tenchi is at home... Ryoko is tortured... Tenchi is...


Summary: When you've crossed the line over the point of insanity where does it leave you? When you have a bond with a person do they really know if you are ok or not? Does it really matter?

Psycho

You are pathetic. You know that. You have no spine. Wimp. 'I am not a wimp,' sure you aren't. They really think highly of you. You are the strongest among them. Tche. Yeah... Ri-ight. What can you do that is actually right? 'I can do plenty,' mmhmm... Yeah you can do plenty alright. You can pester people, almost get yourself killed, almost get them, your supposed friends killed. AND ends up lost at space heavily wounded and alone... admit it. You. Are. Pathetic. '(Growl)(crash)(bang)' hitting me will do you no good... idiot. Tenchi could never love someone like you. No one can love a pathetic excuse of a space pirate... '(crash)(swish)(bang)' and dangerous too. (Snicker) you need to get a hold of yourself. I'll be back later Ryoko but until then '(kick)(flash)(bang)' How dare you hit me!

---

'Is it true (whimper) could it be... Could Tenchi really, truly think I'm weak? (Bang) he can't' sure he can you weak pathetic lump of nothing. 'No! Why did you come back?' hmm... I got bored, why do you bother trying to obtain what you can and will never have? 'No! Shut up!' You know he loves Ayeka... Geese even Sasami is a better choice for him and she's practically his sister... '(whimper) That's not tru...true' (smirk) the only place you hold in his heart is as the annoying '(whimper)' lecherous '(gasp)' pathetic '(choked sob)' weak '(pained sound)' excuse of a space pirate that always gets him into dangerous situations! 'THAT'S NOT TRUE' Oh, is it not? You only ever attack Ayeka forcing him to come between you. He's always on her side anyway. You destroy everyone and thing that you love. Tche. Your own mother doesn't even love you. You are just a stupid experiment gone wrong. Pathetic. 'Stop! Shut up!' (Laugh) You truly are a pathetic one. You won't give up will you... How annoying. There is no hope for you; you really should give up you know. '(Punch)(swish)(sound of blood dripping)' hmm... I knew you were crazy, but attacking yourself. You have enough wounds as it is... Shouldn't you be dead by now? I guess you have one good quality... perseverance. 'Leave me alone!' I'm getting bored again and my toy is already broken... pity, I was just getting started.

-----------

Tenchi sighed. After saving Jurai the planet... I think be returned to earth. Saying he felt he should stay in the place he called home. The Murasaki his last name... I think house hold. Really he had been hoping to see Ryoko when he returned but he was bitterly disappointed to only find his father and grandfather.

'I'm worried about Ryoko, I knew I shouldn't have left her alone'

(Nonsense, she would have made you go regardless)

'But she... was injured...'

(The planet would have been doomed...)

'But she...'

(Give it up... She's not coming back, she's probably...)

'No! No... She... didn't... she couldn't have...'

(She could have... You never know)

'She didn't... She wouldn't be...'

(You know... You've said some pretty mean things to her before)

'She knows (knew) I didn't mean them, she's stronger than that... she...'

(Knows you looove her)

'I don't 'love' her and you didn't have to stress the 'L' word either'

(Mmhmm... You know you like the way her eyes glow with mischief...)

'and her attention, although it is lecherous, the way her hair shines, the way she walks, how she's... always

There...'

(Hah! You miss her **and** you luv her)

'Oh! Shut up!'

'I wonder what she's doing right now'

(Hah!)

'Grr...'

(Okay, okay. No need to go postal. I'm gone... for now)

-----------

'Stop, stop, stop it!' What? I'm just standing here. You know all I say is true. Did you know that your eyes are a slightly darker shade of blue than your hair? Oooh does that mean you are angry, sad, or possibly tortured. I rather like that last one. 'Where did that come from? Shut up already!' Oooh, temper, tempter. 'Just who are you?' I'm the stronger person. You little bug. No, you're not a bug. In fact I'm insulting bugs. No, you are an insignificant little spec of dust. Heh, in fact you aren't that. That's a bad example. At least dust is something. You however... You Are NOTHING!

'Shut up!' No, because I only speak the truth 'Liar! I'll kill you!' You idiot can't you see... You could never kill me. 'I will! (Crash)(Rush)(Blood dripping)(Rush)(Crash)' Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Getting offensive now I see. 'Why won't you die? (Slash)(Bang)(Crash)' You can't kill me (smirk) '(pant)(pout)(pant)(frown) Sure I can, and (smirk) I just did (stab)' Stupid... look at reflection in window, idiot. '(Choke) what reflection?' (Smirk) the one in front of you '(gasp)(falls to ground)' distantly two voices began to simultaneously laugh. One bitter, the other sadistic. Both were coming from one person. '(Bitter smirk) So it was me, eh? You are I? Tche. I was fighting myself. Figures I was the only one that could defeat me (sigh) pathetic'

----------

Tenchi tensed as an odd feeling washed over him.

(Uh... Tenchi?)

'What? And why are you talking to me calling me by my name?'

(I'd rather not have said "uh...me" cause that would have been weird...)

'Whatever'

(Uh...Tenchi?)

'What? (Annoyed much)'

(You know she's de...)

'Don't say it!'

(But, you know she's...)

'Don't...'

(Fine, I **won't**)

'...'

(Tenchi?)

'Huh...'

(You know it's true)

'Yeah...'

Fin/End/Owari

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this... I'm attempting to broaden my arisen... I think that's how you say it anyways... Ja.


End file.
